Nos'arlliw Duskbow
Nos’arlliw Duskbow Nos’arlliw Duskbow was born to Anador and Darina Duskbow, in a small village near the Farstrider’s Enclave, in the Eversong Woods. Anador, his father was an excellent Farstrider, and a great marksman. Darina, his mother, was a talented mage that worked with the Farstriders when the situation called for an arcane touch. Background Nos’s father was secretly a follower of Voren’thal the Seer, and a member of his Scryers. He worked from within Silvermoon City to help those Sin’dorei who were suffering under the yoke of Kael’thas, and to spread the message of The Scryers. Darina was in love with Anador from the first day she laid eyes on him, and when he finally revealed his secret life to her, she readily joined the cause of the Scryers. The two were wed in the Farstrider Enclave during a midsummer ceremony, and a short while later Nos was born. Not long after Nos’s birth, the young family was blessed with another child, a girl named Lanfaer. Sadly, the happy little family was about to be betrayed, and ultimately, forever broken. History Anador and Darina were sent on a mission to “investigate” a nest of the Wretched on the border between Eversong Woods, and the Ghostlands. Two squads went in; one led by Anador & Darina, and the other hand-picked & led by Halduron Brightwing himself. The mission itself was reported as a success – in so far that the nest of the Wretched was “neutralized”, but the squad that Anador & Darina led was wiped out. Apparently, the intelligence reports concerning the size of the nest were grossly underestimated, and the group going in was outnumbered five to one. Anador, Darina and their company fought bravely, but were overcome by the Wretched. Brightwing’s group fought their way to Nos’s parents, but they were too late to save them. Brightwing & his men cleared the nest, burned it to the ground, and returned home to report their bittersweet victory. At least this is what is accepted to be “true” by the general populace of the Sin’dorei. In truth, Brightwing’s men had cleared the nest earlier, and used the secluded location to interrogate Voren’thal’s spies, as Nos’s parents were called. It was during their torture & interrogation that their betrayer was revealed to be Anador’s best friend, Jander Goldendawn. Jander had harbored a secret love for Darina, and when she rebuffed him for Anador, he vowed to make them pay. A careless mistake on the part of Anador gave Jander the tidbit of information he needed to get even. Nos’s parents were tortured to death for information on the Scryer’s activity in Silvermoon, and they gave up not one iota of intelligence. Jander was given a reward of 30 pieces of silver for being a “responsible Sin’dorei”, and also received an arrow to his heart for betraying his fellow Sin’dorei. Word was passed to Nos that people were coming for he and his younger sister. They believed that either Nos or his sister may know things about the Scryers within Silvermoon City. Brother and sister fled their native land, and parted ways to make disappearing easier. They kept in touch only tenuously, but eventually they lost touch with each other. Nos’arlliw followed in the path of his father, and became a Hunter, although he showed more of an affinity for mastering beasts over being a marksman. Personality Nos is a dark, brooding, vengeful man, and hopes to one day be able to face the man he feels is ultimately responsible for the death of his parents…Kael’thas Sunstrider. Nos believes that if it wasn’t for that demon-spawn of a wretch, then the people below him would not be so fanatical, and his parents might still be alive. He also places blame at the feet of the humans who betrayed the Quel’dorei, and did not aid them when Arthas destroyed the Sunwell. Because of what Arthas did to the Sin’dorei, Nos also blames him as well. With so much hatred in his heart, it’s any wonder that Nos doesn’t succumb to his own darkness.